Rose's Visit
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr


Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling. Shame but there it is.

Rose's visit.

The battle had been fought; Voldemort was dead and finished for good. Ron Weasley was somewhere down in the great hall with his family as they all mourned for Fred. During the battle Hermione had kissed Ron in front of Harry and despite all he had told his friends Harry had truly felt the pain that that one action inflicted on his heart, he was lying on his bed thinking about it and it was keeping him awake.

Harry and Hermione were in the seventh year boy's dormitory. They had both tried to sleep in separate rooms but had failed. Hermione had gone up to the girl's dorm and Harry had just sort of plonked himself on his old bed as if it was still his. It had not taken either of them long to realise why they could not sleep. They were used to sleeping in close proximity of each other and the silence was too much. Eventually Hermione had given in to her need for rest and made her way from the girls' dorm and into the boys' dorm where she had plopped down on the bed that had been Ron's for the past six years.

The two old friends had talked for a few minutes but it had been about nothing they could remember just five minutes after. Just as they were drifting into the welcome land of sleep they were both awakened by an extremely bright silver light that appeared in the middle of the room.

Both were still in fight mode even though they had not realised it and had rolled off their respective beds and were now both facing the strange light, wands out stretched and their nerves and muscles ready to go into instant action.

Out of the light stepped an old woman, who looked to be about eighty years old. "Hello, Harry, Hermione, god you have no idea how good it is to see you again." The woman said as she walked quite casually over to Harry's bed and sat down.

Hermione was the first to answer "And just who are you?" she asked still keeping her wand trained on the stranger that some how looked familiar.

"Oh yes, silly me must be me age don't you know 143 last birthday, or was that the one I missed well never mind I might have forgot one what with all the work. I'm your daughter Rose. Rose Weasley. I used your notes to get back mum, course I had to do a little modifying and updating of course, took me a bloody long time too but I suppose you expected that, eh?" Rose said smiling broadly.

Hermione sat back on her haunches and simply stared open mouthed at the woman claiming to be her daughter. Harry took a deep breath and finally managed to speak. "Get back, back from where and why are you calling Hermione mum?"

"Back in time of course, I wanted to talk to my mum and dad while they were together in the same place and still willing to talk to each other. I have quite a lot to tell you and I can only hope you will listen to what I have to say." Rose answered as Harry stood and joined her sitting on the bed, followed by Hermione who sat on the other side of Rose.

"Well Ron's not here, he's still down in the great hall some where," Harry said pointing at the door.

"Yes good, that's why I chose this time to come back to. That reminds me mum can you put up some of those wards you are so famed for, stop that Weasley bastard getting in or over hearing anything please, I need to reserve my power to get back if I fail to do what needs to be done." Rose said smiling at Hermione's look at being called mum by an old woman.

"If I put wards up to stop Ron getting in then how are you going to be able to talk to your father?" Hermione asked the rather logical question.

"Well that's quite simple Harry is my father, now will you please put the wards up and then I can begin to explain," Rose said sounding a little exasperated.

Harry simply sat with his mouth forming a perfect O shape his eyes fixed on Hermione. With a puzzled look on her face Hermione started to place all the wards she had used while they were on their hunt for Horcrux's. She let out a loud breath when she was done as though she had been holding it in just for that moment. "Okay," she said quietly while looking at Harry with a strange look in her eye.

Rose sat up a little straighter she was finding it awkward trying to talk to them with one sitting either side of her, so standing up she walked across the room and grabbed a comfy looking armchair then dragged it toward the bed. When she sat down she wrung her hands together as she tried to say what she had come to say.

"You know mum, dad, feels good to be able to call my father dad. anyway there will be some of what I am about to tell you that you might not want to hear, or that might embarrass you, but please hear me out, and dad listen properly, don't go shooting off in one of your angry rants about nothing ok," she said as she looked at them in their eyes one after the other.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other; nodded and then turned back to listen to what Rose had to say.

"Can you please keep in mind what you just did, that talking with out words. So I suppose I should start with the infamous kiss, the kiss that broke you up and destroyed your friendship, the two of you never spoke to each other again after the night I was conceived. Dad you should be honest and tell mum how that made you feel watching her kiss that Weasley piece of shite and you mum should be honest and tell dad why you kissed the food bucket in the first place. But we can get to that part a little later.

After seeing you kiss the 'table troll' dad walked out into the forest with every intention of letting Voldemort kill him. He never truly expected to come back but he figured he had no more reason to fight, you mum should have figured it out years ago but you kept refusing to believe that the Dursleys were as bad as every one made out, it wasn't your fault, coming from a loving background you just couldn't see how family could be so bad.

Dad tried in the only way he knew how to show you he loved you but you never saw the respect and trust he heaped on you as love. Dad grew up never seeing love, never knowing how to show it, even physical touch stirred fear in him deep down, because his body associated physical touching with pain.

Mum for reasons far beyond my limited intelligence you never noticed how dad shied away from people touching him, it did not matter who it was dad would never be comfortable with them. (I found that out from Luna, Mrs Longbottom) There was of course the one exception to that and that was you mum, right from when you were petrified and dad spent every night with you holding your hand. So now you know dad loves you, he just doesn't know what he feels for you is love, ok now we got that out of the way I'll try to move on instead of dwelling on your past.

Right as I said you two never spoke to each other again after the night I was conceived. It was a day in the not to distant future when something happened and you two realised that what you felt for each other was real true love. You never revealed in your journals what had happened to bring you together and… well anyway I was conceived that night. That was the only time dad asked anyone to marry him, he never did ask Ginny she just ended up pushing him into it.

Where was I? oh yeah. Dad begged you to break it off with Ron and marry him, but you mum with your dumb stupid sense of obligation, loyalty to the Weasley family or how you said in your journal, it would hurt Ron and Ginny's feelings and then your refusal to break your word you refused him and forced him to promise he would never mention that 'mistake' ever again. Boy being called a mistake that hurt me when I read it for the first time. I have no idea how much you hurt dad saying that just to save the feelings of a bunch of morons like the Weasles.

So you married Ron two weeks later and settled down for what you thought was going to be a happy marriage. How wrong you were, the bastard started to hit you just a matter of days after I was born. He carried on beating you at least once a week till the day you died. That's twenty years from now, Hugo and I had just come home for the summer and there was a family get together, the 'table troll' actually started to beat you in the Burrow kitchen, when I asked mouthy Molly to stop it, she said you were just a mudblood and therefore you must deserve it.

He was still hitting you when dad arrived and he knocked the red disposal bin on his arse. While dad was bending over Weasle yelling at him, Hugo my half brother stabbed dad with one of Molly mutton gobs knives, it went straight through dad passing through the middle of his heart. Dad died almost instantly. You died about an hour later from the injuries the bastard inflicted.

They concocted a story and said while they had been out dad had attacked you and in defence of your self you stabbed him. The damn Aurors never even investigated it; they simply took the Weasleys word for it.

I had never seen Ginny so happy, she walked around the Burrow boasting that she was now rich, she could send the bastards back to their fathers, seems she had it planned for years, she placed a sterility charm on dad so when she was able to kill him off, non of the kids she had were his and would not be able to claim a share of the Potter wealth.

I'm glad to say I was able to bugger her plans up good and proper as soon as I was of age, I claimed the Potter inheritance and once I had given the Auror force a blood sample to prove I was a Potter and a veritaserum verified statement about how you two died along with a memory of the event, Gin, Gin the grim was forced to hand everything over to me, she was also left owing me four million galleons. I took great pleasure in extracting every extra Knut she made out of her slimy hands.

While the Weasle tribe was under arrest awaiting trial, I visited the Burrow, first I went through the place emptying every cupboard, store room, and draw accioed every thing that once belonged to my mother. I did it again and accioed every thing that belonged to dad. I got dads cloak back that day.

Then to pay the bastards back I set the place afire then stood and watched it burn. Oh hang on I forgot to mention that after you died I took your place as the Weasle's punch bag and sex toy. I was twelve and a half first time he raped me, he then forced me to swear on my magic to never tell anyone, course I didn't know then that a forced oath is not a real oath.

Hugo my half brother was just as thick as his father; he got chucked out of Hogwarts after failing every exam in his second year. At sixteen he was charged with dads murder, he never made it to trial cause he was thick enough to boast how he had stabbed Harry Potter in the back with a nine inch blade, they found him dead in his cell the next day, they put his cause of death down as severe stupidity.

Well that's the quick version of what happened, if you have any questions I'll try to answer them, okay," Rose finished falling back a little into the comfort of the chair. It had been easier than she had expected one she had started.

Harry looked at Hermione with a shy sad look "What's it like, how do you know you are in love?"

Hermione smiled at Harry, she was intending to interrogate him later about his treatment at the Dursleys, she had an idea she might like to pay them a visit. "Answer me a few questions Harry, then you will know, ok," she said quietly.

Harry simply nodded and waited for her to ask her questions.

"So who is the first person you think about once you wake up in the morning?"

"Boy that one's easy, first person I think about as always been you," he answered smiling.

"Ok, so who's happiness means the most to you, even more than your own happiness?" Hermione asked a small smile starting to escape.

"Same answer, your happiness means the world to me," he replied looking at Hermione as though the answer was obvious.

"Who is the last person you think about before you go to sleep at night?" she asked now her smile turning into a grin.

"Same answer," Harry simply said.

"Who would you die for without any hesitation?" Hermione said with a huge grin on her face.

Harry's face fell a little as he answered "I thought I already showed you that."

Hermione with a grin near wide enough to split her face in two, suddenly launched herself at Harry and before he knew what was happening she was kissing him rather passionately.

"Hey would you two mind cooling it a little, I came here to try to help you two and put things right, but I still want to get born you know. I think we all deserve a better life so can you save all the sex stuff until three months today at eight thirty in the evening please, according to mums journal that was when everything happened, when I was conceived." Rose said as she poked Harry in the back.

Harry and Hermione turned and looked a little sheepishly at Rose who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh dad I want you to promise me something, please when it comes to names, I mean don't get me wrong I love my name, I think Rose suits me, but please for the love of mike don't go naming your sons after the two shits that caused you the most pain in your life.

I mean if Dumbledore were alive today I'd kill the old shit as slowly and painfully as I could. He was the prat who forced you to live at the Dursleys because of some stupid prophecy that was no more true than me saying mums a purple alien from mars.

And Snape no matter what he did later, he still murdered an innocent young girl who he raped before he killed her in front of Voldemort to earn his mark, he helped in the murder of our family then he topped it off by ridiculing you all the time, defamed granddad James and hated you with a passion. It's time you grew up and saw these people for what they were.

Neither of them were hero's, both of them watched you suffer for all those years and did nothing to help you, the lousy bastards both of them. Oh, oh, I think that was the turning point, see you both next year, and please fetch my grandma and granddad from Australia this time please." Rose finished speaking then managed to give them both a quick hug before she vanished without a trace, right in front of them.

Harry stared at the spot where Rose had vanished for a few seconds, then he turned to Hermione, "I think we were just told of by a rather angry daughter, don't you?"

Hermione chuckled "Well it would seem that way. Oh when I was asking you those questions, all my answers were you, I must be a little stupid not to have realised."

"So will you marry me?" Harry asked dropping down on one knee.

"Yes, I think I will Mr Potter, but know this, I agree with our daughter we are not naming our children Albus or Severus, or any other wizarding name. simple ordinary names like mine will do," Hermione answered with a small giggle.

"So what do we tell Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry didn't you listen to a thing Rose said about him?" Hermione said with a small gasp.

"Yeah but I can't decide between 'sod off' or 'piss off', or maybe simply 'get lost'," Harry said innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes "We'll decide that when the time comes, now come on, its time we got some sleep and I need something to cuddle up to."

The next morning Harry with his arm around Hermione's waist woke Ron up in the great hall where all the Weasleys seemed to have fallen asleep. Ron grunted and rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up.

"Morning Harry, how… hang on what the bloody hell are you doing with Hermione?" Ron spluttered, his yells woke the other Weasleys.

"Leaving, don't bother waiting around for us," Harry said giving Hermione a quick squeeze and turning to walk away.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITH HERMIONE SHE BELONGS TO ME!!!" Ron yelled scrambling to his feet.

Harry and Hermione both turned their heads back to look at Ron, "Piss off Weasley," they said together and then burst out laughing. They were still laughing as they walked out of the castle.

Next stop Australia, where they would make sure Rose was concieved again.


End file.
